User blog:Teknobytez/Can YOU pass this test?
Ok...I see you there . You came over here because that capitalized word "YOU" attracted you to this blog. So looks like you have ... quite some knowledge about Jailbreak and you wanted to see if you can pass the Roblox Jailbreak quiz. Well, if you do, then you will be crowned the "absolutely useless award". Are you sure you want to take this quiz? Because you might fail. Alright, try your best and good luck. Make sure to leave your answers down below! (The answers will be revealed below this blog later this week.)' ' 1. Where do prisoners find a pair of binoculars when they don't have a card? (*Hint: N/A) a. Inside the Presidental Vault b. Radio Tower c. Outside cop station 1 d. Museum ' 2. What happens when you jump into a volcano? (*Hint: N/A)' a. All you hear is "oof" b. You get teleported to Bill Gates house c. As soon as you go in, you get flunged out d. None of the above ' 3. Which pair correctly tells the amount of money you earn in ascending order right now? (*Hint: It begins with the 2____stores)' a. Bank < Train < Diamond Store < Donut Shop & Gas Station < Museum b. Diamond Store < Donut Shop & Gas Station < Bank < Train < Museum c. Donut Shop you & Gas Station < Bank < Train < Diamond Store < Museum d. Museum < Bank < Train < Diamond Store < Donut Shop & Gas Station ' 4. How much does the Mustang cost? (*Hint: The answer IS one of the options, but it is not letter A or B...obviously...)' a. $25,000 b. $16,000 c. %)))) d. bshbjhhb ' 5. How do you think you are doing so far? (*Hint: You better choose A)' a. GREAT....you b. This blog is stupid c. fine. d. Totally failing ' 6. Where are the 2 criminal bases? (*Hint: The answer is either A or D)' a. Behind the garage; in the waterfall b. Beside the police station; underwater c. Behind the museum; near the Jewelry Store d. Behind the garage; near the city ' 7. What does the Easter Egg in the underwater bank say? (*Hint: You will need to decode one of the answers)' a. Get the heck out of here, before I delete your Fortnite account. b. Shhhh, this place is a secret! Great job fiinding it! c. hhhhs, siht ecalp si a terces! Tareg boj gindinf ti! d. My name is asimo3089 and I have no life ' 8. When was the Museum added in Jailbreak? (*Hint: Oops, there is a little mistake on one of the options)' a. 4/16/2018 b. 5/18/2018 c. 6/28/1028 d. 7/21/2018 ' 9. When was the SWAT van added in Jailbreak? (*Hint: 10-5=?, 10-4=?, and 2017)' a. 5/6/2017 b. 6/5/2018 c. 7/28/2017 d. 9/8/2017 ' 10. When the Dune Buggy was first added in the update, a new location was also added as well. What was that specific location? (*Hint: This is a little tricky, but your on a site that has ALL the answers!!! Duhh...)' a. Criminal base 1 b. The 1M dealer c. Gun store d. Donut shop ' 11. What was the VERY first location added in Jailbreak? (*Hint: This is also a little tricky, but your on a site that has ALL the answers!!! Duhh...)' a. Bank b. Criminal base 1 c. Gas station d. Garage ' THE FINAL FOUR (WARNING: This will make your brain, unfunctionable...)' 12. When the Glider was added in Jailbreak, a new texture came out as well. What was it? (*Hint: I love Milky Way chocolates!) a. Rainbow b. Volt c. Galaxy Wave d. Volcano ' 13. There's something in the sewers....(*Hint: Free choice, but if you want credit, try D, LOL)' a. Alien b. Camping cop c. Your...nvm d. Ninja turtles and some left over pizza from 3 months ago in my fridge ' 14. This vehicle is the BEST vehicle in Jailbreak. (*Hint: There IS a RIGHT answer to this question and you will need to translate the answer!)' a. Camero b. Alien says: "This is my best vehicle!" c. Mustang d. Ejército heli ' 15. This is it. The last question: (*Hint: N/A because you wll need to count how many times I mentioned the word "you" in this blog. There is more then 12. Obviously...TITLE COUNTS!) How many times did I say the word "you" in this blog? ' Great your done, now go sub to PewDiePie. Category:Blog posts